blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Platinum the Trinity/Quotes
Character Introduction *'Luna': I wonder if Master Jubei's gonna praise us. *'Sena': Of course he will! *'Luna': Hey, isn't this kind of like 3 vs. 2? *'Sena': Y-You think...? Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Sena: ''Umm... please don’t hurt us, Mr. ...Pedo. : or :Luna: Just stay out of Luna's way, Pedo! :Ragna: I'm not a pedophile! Hazama Honoka :Trinity: Kazuma... I’m so sorry. :Hazama: I think I’m hearing things. How scary! Es Mitsurugi :Luna: Sh-She’s so tiny... But so huge. :Sena: Yeah, and umm... bouncy? :Es: Tiny...but huge. Incomprehensible. Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Sena: Don't worry, Master Jubei. We'll protect you. :Luna: Bring it! I won't let you lay a finger on Master Jubei! :Jubei: Ah shucks. I can always count on you two. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Trinity: Let's have some tea once this is done. :Celica: That sounds nice. I'd invite Sis too, but... Six Heroes (If Hakumen, Platinum, Nine, and Jubei are involved in the match) :Nine: My, what a lovely bunch of nostalgic faces. :Jubei: Never thought we'd see four of the Six Heroes gather in this day of age. :Luna: What's that?! You guys talking about Luna? Huh?! :Hakumen: Words no longer bear meaning. If you wish to converse...then do so with your weapon! ''Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: ''Hah! I deal with kids all the time at Junes. Go ahead, do your worst! :Luna: Who are you calling a kid, you dumbass?! :Yosuke: Eep! Sorry! Chie Satonaka :Luna: Here’s the plan. We’re gonna kick their asses, ASAP! :Chie: You bet! Lead the way, Platinum-chan. Teddie :Luna: Why do I gotta fight with THIS little punk? :Teddie: Hey! You're the one who's a pipsqueak here! ''Under Night In-Birth Linne :Luna: ''We can take care of this ourselves! Just stay out of the way, pipsqueak! :Linne: I swear... Better shut 'em up with skill. Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: Awww, there-there. Big Sis will protect you, okay. :Luna: Stop treating us like kids! It's so annoying...! ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: ''Please, try to stick to the plan. :Luna: Shut up! I don’t take orders from flat-chested sidekicks! ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: ''Prepare to feel our love power! :Luna: Luna's gonna give you everything she's got! Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Luna: ''You’re pretty good...for a pedo. :Ragna: I said I’m not a pedophile, dammit! Hazama Honoka :Hazama: Look at that. I did it all by myself. :Trinity: I’m sorry... I can’t stay here any longer. Es Mitsurugi :Es: Target incapacitated. Mission complete. :Sena: Look Luna, I think we won. :Luna: Then why do I feel so defeated? Jubei Mitsuyoshi :is said; Platinum simply glomps Jubei Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Luna: Huh!? What's goin' on? Is it over already!? :Celica: Hehe. Alright then, off we go! ''Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Luna: ''So weak! :Yosuke: Well, that could’ve been worse. Chie Satonaka :Luna: What a wimp. C’mon, get up! :Chie: Hey that’s not nice! No bullying. Teddie :Teddie: Heh... How was that? Elegant enough for you? :Luna: Whoa... How is he so sparkly...? ''Under Night In-Birth Linne :Linne: ''Hmph. Looks like that’s that. :Luna: How... could she be that strong? Yuzuriha :Yuzuriha: Awww, it's okay. I know it was scary, but it's over now. :Luna: Cut it out already, dammit! ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Luna: ''Well, I guess you did okay, in spite of your cup size. :Weiss: Excuse me?! ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: ''I think they really felt your love, Luna! :Luna: Right? My next target's Master Jubei! Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Sena: ''Lunaaa... Th-This guy’s eyes are scaring me... :Luna: Right? He’s TOOOTALLY a creeper. :Ragna: Gimme a break... Hazama Honoka :Trinity: Kazuma... Is there nothing I can do...? :Hazama: Awful lot of bugs around here... And one just keeps buzz-buzz-buzzing in my ear. What a noisy place this is... Es Mitsurugi :Luna: Dammit... Just... Just give me another five years and I’ll, I’ll… Waaaaaaaaahhh! One day you’ll be sorry! :Sena: H-Hey, Luna! Where are we going...!? :Es: ...Ally lost. Why was she...crying? Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Luna: Hey Sena! Stop hugging Master Jubei! It's my turn! :Sena: Aww, but you were hugging him so much earlier... :Jubei: Gee... They're almost more of a handful than those enemies were... Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: Platinum, are you okay with milk tea? There's cake too, so eat as much as you like. :Luna: What the heck? I never agreed to tea! *Munch munch*... Whoa, this is good! ''Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Luna: ''Ha-HAH! Under Luna’s command, this is nothing! You ended up being pretty useful, too! Keep it up! :Yosuke: (Don’t feel great to be bossed around by a kid, but hey...) Sure, you can count on me! Chie Satonaka :Luna: Yeaaaaah! You better not step to Team Luna ever again! :Sena: *sniff sniff* ... Chie! I smell meat! Hmm...it’s this way! Chaaaarge! :Chie: Er... Can we really just leave them here like-- Wait, did you say MEAT!? I’m coming for you, meat!!! Teddie :Luna: Where do you get off, callin' ME "pipsqueak"!? Luna's still growing, you know! Someday I'll be all big and bouncy and you'll be sorry! :Teddie: You started it by calling me a punk! Buuuuut, if you grow up like you think you will, give me a call sometime! ''Under Night In-Birth Linne :Linne: ''So, have you got anything to say to me? :Luna: W-Well... You did pretty good, for a pipsqueak! I-I guess I can take pity on you and let you fight with us again. ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: ''I can’t believe this! Nothing went the way it was supposed to, thanks to you! :Luna: Who cares? A win’s a win. ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Luna: ''Alright! The power of love wins again! And my love for Master Jubei is the strongest of all! :Heart: That's right! As long as we've got love, we can get through anything! Category:Quotes